


Who's the girl?

by PureCardistry (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Damian Wayne is Batman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PureCardistry
Summary: Damian's brothers find out he's dating Jon the hard way.





	Who's the girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is 23 and Jon is 20

"-tt- It that the best you got?" Damian sneered kicking Jason's ankle, knocking him off his feet. 

Jason got up with a devilish smirk and went back into fighting stance. He made the first move with a punch flying towards Damian's face luckily he caught Jason's fist. Damian's cocky smile grew, Jason rolled his eyes quickly taking back is hand. The new Batman gave his brother an uppercut and Jason stumbled back. 

"Now I ain't holding back," Jason scoffed wiping the blood from his mouth. 

Damian copied his brother and took off shirt that was sticking to him because of sweat. Jason charged towards the youngest successfully tackling him to the blue mat. 

"Wait! Timeout!" Dick called out noticing red marks on Damian's back. 

Dick honestly saved him from getting a broken nose. They both got up panting trying to catch their breath. All of former Robin's were at the bat cave training and sparing Damian to prepare him to be the new Batman. Bruce was too old to up on the cowl, so it was passed on to Damian. Who personally thought he was ready, but apparently not since his brothers had to hold back on him. 

"Why! I almost had him," Jason mumbled catching the water bottle Tim chucked him. 

"Are you guys blind? Damian has scratches on his back," Dick turned around Damian. 

The scratches were new because of the bright red color it still had and the forming scabs. They began from Damian's shoulder blade down to his hips. Damian caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle caused by the dripping water from the ceiling of the cave. He completely forgot about the hickeys all over his torso that trailed down. Somehow someway his brothers didn't notice, and he wasn't about to push his luck, so he quickly put on a shirt. 

"Who gave them to you?" Tim asked trying not to laugh. 

"Props to you Demon," Jason raised his hand for Damian to high five, but he wasn't having any of it. 

"Don't worry about it," Damian like his 13-year-old self again embarrassed because Alfred yelled at him for stealing the cookie jar. 

"Why'd you put on your shirt?" Dick squinted his eyes at him placing his hands on his hips. 

Damian only mocked his facial expression, before booking it. 

"Get him!" Tim yelled, and they started running after him. 

Jason and his powerful thighs went in for the jump and fell on top of Damian. The both wrestled until Dick and Tim were able to hold Damian's arms down. Jason lifted up the younger one's shirt. 

"Why are you embarrassed?" Jason laughed. 

"Bitch you just laughed at me!" Damian sighed mentally facepalming. 

Dick and Tim let him go as they all got up.

"Who's the girl?" Tim smirked poking at Damian's stomach making him blush. 

"But for real though, so I can also get some action. Remember sharing is caring," Jason joked, the girl was probably too young for him. 

That's when Jon flew in and landed next to Damian. 

"Hey guys," Jon greeted cheerfully. 

They notice the way it cost Jon to stand upright. They were all raised by the worlds best detective how could they not see the small changes. 

"Oh. Hell. No." Was all Dick said bluntly. 

"Run," Damian warned, and Jon took off embarrassed. 

"Damian props to you for topping baby supes, but I'm still going to kill him," Jason clicked his tongue. 

Dick and Jason ran to batmobile as their brother's instinct to be overprotective came in. Tim followed behind them hopping on Jason's motorcycle. Which he'd using get shit for, but they were all on a miss to get the new Superman.

"Robins aren't supposed to lie to each other!" Tim yelled leaving the cave.

Damian laughed, "you never asked."


End file.
